Vampire Knight Episode 8 'Gunshot of Sorrow'
by Nightmaress1
Summary: Alright, episode 8! And still going strong :D I haven't been able to do much lately, thanks to stupid school and random tests DX Anyway, will Shannon open up to her new friends more? I love when I put in questions I don't own the original Vampire Knight series! :D Hope you like this, I had fun with it


Vampire Knight

Episode 8

"I heard about someone important coming to Cross Academy." said Yuki to the Headmaster.  
"Yes, Ichio, Takuma's grandfather. Later tonight, I need you three to guide him to my office."  
"Oh great, another late night." said Shannon as she stretched.  
"You went to sleep early last night didn't you?" asked the Headmaster.  
"Yeah, but I had some weird dreams."  
Shannon looked out of the window and smiled.  
"Why do you like the night?" asked the Headmaster.  
"I think it represents my true self." said Shannon.  
"How?" asked Zero.  
"I can be dark, but sometimes beautiful. Sometimes cold, sometimes warm. I can make people happy, or make them sad." explained Shannon.  
"That's deep." said Yuki.  
"A lot of people were scared of me, so I got ideas here and there." said Shannon.

"Later, I will give you three the word to go and escort our visitor, but for now, go and relax." said the Headmaster.  
The trio left the room and out of the building.  
"I wonder why Ichio is here." thought Yuki.  
Zero and Shannon lagged behind.  
Shannon had her arms crossed behind her head and Zero had his in his pockets.  
"So, you don't know much about Shizuka?" asked Shannon.  
"No, I don't." replied Zero.  
"Neither, we're just going to have to research a bit." said Shaylin.  
"First time you have spoken in almost a day. That's a new record." said Shannon with sarcasm.  
Zero smirked.  
"I don't get what's so funny Zero." said Shannon as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
Yuki turned around.  
"What are you two talking about?"  
"Nothing important." said Shannon.

Zero, Yuki and Shannon stopped at a quiet destination.  
Yuki sat on a rock, Shannon leaned on a tree and Zero leaned on the other side.  
"I know a secret." said Shaylin.  
"I hope this is important if you're going to tell me." said Shannon with her hands on her hips.  
"No, I won't tell you. Not until the time comes."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Yuki.  
"You'll just have to wait and find out on your own." smiled Shaylin.  
Shannon climbed the tree and sat on the branch.  
"It's a nice view."

"You don't really know much about the academy, don't you?" asked Yuki.  
"No. Would you mind telling me something's?"  
"Sure, there are special events that happen soon and some that have past like St. Xocolatl's Day, which was on a few days before you came. Coming up soon are exams and the school ball." explained Yuki.  
"Sounds like a lot, tell me, what happens at the ball?" asked Shannon.  
"The ball is when you go and dance and have fun. Most of the day class students go for the night class students, but I think this year, you're going to get attention from both classes Shannon."  
"Oh great, just what I wanted, to be crowded by boys. I just want one person that has many things I have in common with and I'll be fine, but I can have a little fun." said Shannon with a sparkle in her eyes.  
"What are you planning?" asked Yuki.  
"You better not plan to drink their blood." added Zero.  
"No! I just wanted them to do my homework! Nothing more, nothing less!" pouted Shannon.  
"I didn't know you were drinking blood." said Yuki.  
"Yeah, I don't want to, but the thirsty comes and goes."

After a while of sitting in the same position, the Headmaster called out their names.  
"Yuki! Zero! Shannon! I need you to do your job now!"  
The three got up and followed the voice.  
"There you are. Please, go to the moon dormitory and escort Ichio to my office."  
"You're out here already. Why not do it yourself." protested Zero.  
"My thoughts exactly." added Shannon.  
"Because, you three are guardians and it's your job to guide guests. Plus it looks more professional." said the Headmaster.  
"Alright, let's go." said Yuki as she lead the group to their destination.

Upon arrival, Shannon started to worry.  
"Shannon, what's wrong? You look as if you feel unsafe." said Zero.  
"It's probably this guy we have to escort. There's something about him that gets on my nerves." said Shannon.  
As the door opened, the group saw Takuma, Kaname and Ichio.  
"Ahh... Sorry to interrupt. We have come to be your escort. Wait you are Ichio... Right?" said Yuki.  
"Yes, I will be with you in a second." said Ichio.  
The wind blew Shannon's fringe to reveal her scars and her bright red eye.  
"Hello Ichio, it's been a while." said Shaylin.  
"Same to you Shaylin, back to your body hijacking game again." replied Ichio.  
"Um... I guess we should escort you now." said Yuki.  
"Yes," said Ichio as he turned to say farewell, "good bye Lord Kaname, good bye my grandson."  
Shannon and Zero started to walk off with Ichio following.  
Yuki stayed behind to thank Kaname about something.

"So, why did you choose this child Shaylin?" asked Ichio.  
"She has delicious blood and she reminds me of myself." explained Shaylin.  
"Shaylin, you're getting annoying, stop talking for the rest of the day." groaned Shannon.  
"Anything for you, darling." smiled Shaylin.  
As they journeyed to the Headmaster's office, Shannon and Zero stayed together.  
"Hey Zero," said Shannon, "do you know much about this guy?"  
"No, but he is Takuma's grandfather and the vampire senate's president." explained Zero.  
"That's good enough info to know not to go near this guy."

At the office, Shannon, Zero and Yuki let Ichio in and stayed on their side if the door.  
"Thank you." said Ichio as he closed the door.  
"Another job well done." smiled Yuki.  
"Good, I'm going to have a shower." said Shannon with her arms crossed behind her head.  
"I'll walk with you." said Zero as he tagged along.  
"Good night." said Yuki as she turned the opposite direction.

"So Zero, are you still staying in one of the Headmaster's guest rooms?" asked Shannon as her and Zero walked further down the hall.  
"No, I can go back to my room."  
"That's good. That means they trust you." smirked Shaylin.  
"Oh Shaylin, you just have to say some of the worst things. Shut up like I said or I will commit suicide and you will die with me!" yelled Shannon in frustration.  
"Don't kill yourself," said Zero, "you will make people miserable, they may miss you."  
"Why would you think that? Do you think people like me already? I have only been here a little while."  
"You fit in with people easily, that's why." replied Zero.  
Shannon turned and looked into his eyes.  
"I see a sadness within you Zero," said Shannon in a dark voice, "I think you miss someone else too. Someone you were very close too and you're not sure if they are still in this world."  
"How did you know?" said Zero in shock.  
"I'm weird like that." smiled Shannon with an evil smile.

She opened her room's door and hid behind it with her head sticking out.  
"Good night Shannon." said Zero.  
Shannon grabbed Zero's sleeve and looked at his face with an insane look.  
"What's wrong Shannon?" asked Zero.  
"What if I did kill myself? I would be set free if this curse. No more biting people, no more hearing Shaylin. I will meet up with those people I killed!"  
"Don't think like that! You're only going to go insane!" yelled Zero as he grabbed her and pulled her close.  
"Insane might be the best way to go." said Shannon as she nuzzled into Zero's chest.  
"Don't, you'll only cause grief."  
Shannon leaned into Zero's hug and looked up again.  
Her eyes weren't as big and crazy as before, they were back to their calm looking self again.  
"I thought grief would make people that hated me, like me and feel sorry for me, but probably not."

Shannon turned to face her doorway.  
"I'm sorry for saying those things; those words would only make you worry." said Shannon.  
"Don't worry." said Zero.  
"Good night." said Shannon as she closed the door.

Shannon laid on her bed in confused thoughts.  
"Why did I do that?" she asked herself out loud.  
"It wasn't me." said Shaylin.  
"Sure it wasn't." she said with sarcasm and a roll of her eyes.  
She did as she normally did and went straight to sleep.

The next day, Shannon woke up quickly.  
"Oh no. Dammit! I'm almost late!"  
She got dressed and ran up the hall to look for someone.  
She came to a window and saw Zero walking in the direction of the town.  
"Where ever he's going, it has to be better than going to school."  
She went out of another door and followed him. She followed him by jumping skilfully in the trees.

When she saw Zero stopped, she stayed as quiet as she could in the tree.  
"I know your there Shannon, I can sense Shaylin's presence."  
Shannon jumped down next Zero.  
"Well done," said Shannon as she clapped, "what are you doing out here?"  
"I have an assignment to take care of, as a vampire hunter."  
"That sounds fun, can I watch?" asked Shannon as she rocked back and forth on her heels.  
"Fine, just don't get hurt."

Zero and Shannon walked into the abandoned building and looked at the middle of the staircase. A man was sitting there.  
Shannon drew her sword and Zero pulled put his gun.  
"Are you two here to end my fun?" asked the man.  
"What else would we be here for? To join you?" said Shannon with sarcasm.  
"You look like the sort of girl I would drink blood from, may I?"  
"I would never let you touch her!" yelled Zero.  
"You won't get anywhere near me." smoked Shannon.  
The man laughed insanely and disappeared.  
"Let's go." said Zero as he ran off with Shannon following.

The two looked around for what felt like hours.  
"Can you sense anything?" asked Zero.  
"Not really."  
Shannon turned around quickly to find the man right behind.  
"What were you saying about not getting anywhere near you?" he asked as he tried to put his hand on Shannon's shoulder.  
"Get lost!" Shannon yelled as she slashed at him.  
The man yelps in fear as blood dripped from his shoulder.  
"Don't get hurt, remember what I said." said Zero.  
"I know, but I want to kill him!" Shannon shouted with glee.  
The man disappeared again.  
"Oh come on!" yelled Shannon.  
"Let's go look again." said Zero.

The two searched up and down halls to find the Level E, but soon heard a few bangs and crashes from the entrance.  
"Could that be it?" asked Shannon.  
"Maybe, let's finish looking up here first." thought Zero.

After looking through the abandoned building for a little longer, Zero and Shannon heard a scream for help.  
"Isn't that Yuki's voice?" asked Shannon.  
"It is, quick let's go!" said Zero as he ran towards the scream with Shannon following close behind.

When they reached the place where the cries for help were loudest, Zero took his aim at the beast.  
"Get your filthy hands off of her!"  
"So you're coming to end it all? I'm going to stop killing people?" said the man who had a grasp on Yuki's ankle.  
"Are you ok Yuki?" asked Shannon as the man let go of her.  
"I'm fine."  
"I have had such a great time! The sound of you biting into your victims neck and the taste of their blood covers your tongue! It's just indescribable!" yelled the man with insanity.  
"Shut up!" yelled Zero.  
He pulled the trigger and ended it. The man turned to dust.

"Hey Disciplinary Committee, want this one, she's still alive." said Rima as Senri carried a girl on his shoulder.  
"Isn't that good news Zero, you save me and someone else." said Yuki.  
"Looks like a job well done." said Shannon as she put the blade of her sword on her shoulder.


End file.
